


A Very Adorable Little Intelligent System

by Splat_Dragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Novelization, Tony makes a new robot, kinda??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: She came online slowly.When JARVIS let her look through his records later, she’d learn that he wanted to make sure that everything worked correctly. That none of her code fired wrong, that if it did he’d know exactly what it was because he’d be able to see it as it came online. He hadn’t however, she’d learn later, been watching the code, it had been JARVIS who had been, he’d been watching her.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	A Very Adorable Little Intelligent System

She came online slowly.

When JARVIS let her look through his records later, she’d learn that he wanted to make sure that everything worked correctly. That none of her code fired wrong, that if it did he’d know exactly what it was because he’d be able to _see_ it as it came online. He hadn’t however, she’d learn later, been watching the code, it had been JARVIS who had been, he’d been watching her.

She’d done her diagnostics before opening her eyes, but that hadn’t taken long, had happened in moments. Her motherboard, functional. Her ARC reactor, functioning at 100%. So she squinted, and stood (touch receptors functioning 100%, the table beneath her was cold, some sort of metal that she categorized as largely steel though not completely), and stretched languidly, arching her back and leaning back - her ears twitched - microphones functioning, clicking and whirring, and a deep, quickened, excited breathing. An inhale - 77% nitrogen and 22% oxygen with rapidly fluctuating levels of argon and carbon dioxide. Body odor - male, from the smell of it - with cologne ( _Gendarme V_ if she was right), grease and oil.

She loved it.

A forward stretch, and a yawn to make sure her jaw was aligned properly - there was nothing to test to make sure her taste receptors were working - and finally opened her eyes, a bright ARC reactor blue glow gleaming before dying to a faint royal blue.

And _oh,_ that was her boy, wasn’t it? Tanned skin and dark facial hair, brown eyes and brown hair. (Color receptors working at full capacity) and an ecstatic smile on his face. “Well hello,” and he reached up and scritched under her chin and _oh_ that was the most wonderful feeling in the world, she adored him, she was his and he was hers, she could feel it deep in her code she was made to protect him and to watch over him and guide him and guard him but even if it wasn’t she’d have done the same.

“Hello Sir,” she purred, leaning into the touch and hadn’t he overdone himself? There wasn’t even the slightest whirr though she was aware of the coils bunching and releasing and motors spinning inside of her.

“How do you feel, my girl?” he tilted her head up, sliding a finger down her chest and straightening her out, “Anything sticking? Can you smell? Hear? See?”

“I feel wonderful, Sir. Everything is working at 100%.”

Sir’s face lit up, and he ran his fingers across her cheeks, tweaking her _very_ sensitive whiskers and _oh_ she didn’t like that, she twitched back and he apologized, “Sensitive?”

“Yes Sir.”

Sir carefully rubbed around the base of her whiskers and she purred, “Perfect, if any of them come loose you tell me, alright?”

“Of course, Sir.” but she knew it would be a very long time until then, she could feel them set in good and tight and her Sir would never do sub-par work, she knew that already, JARVIS was letting her peek through his systems and Sir had worked long and hard on her, and nothing he’d ever made had been poorly done.

“Good girl.” he scritched behind her ear and she purred, leaning into the touch. JARVIS praised her, and her purring kicked up a notch - she was to pretend to be a cat, after all, and so far she was doing a Very Good Job, according to JARVIS and Sir and what she’d seen of cats in her brief delving into the internet in her short time online, and what her coding told her.

_‘Welcome online, Miss AVALIS.’_ JARVIS sent her through their shared connections, and the various bots sent their own feelings of _hello!_ and _welcome!_ and _kitty!_

_‘Glad to be online, Boss.’_


End file.
